The Little Tibetan Mastiff (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 19-The Sun Sets
(Darma runs to Bodi.) *Darma: You're the one! *Brad (in Scar's voice): Darma! Get away from him! (Hans suddenly gasps as he covers her mouth with his eyes widened, realizing that he is starting to sound like sCAR.)'' *Darma: It-it was you all the time! *Bodi: Oh, Darma, I-I wanted to tell you. (''Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Brad stops them.) *Brad: (in Scar's voice) Darma, no! (Bodi moans in pain as he slips out of Darma's arms.) (At that instant, Bodi's legs have turned back into his same red-orange mertail. However, he is still wearing the same sky-blue tuxedo with the blue bodice.) *Brad: (in Scar's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On The word "late," he shoots lightning bolts from his fingertips and into the sky, turning himself back into his true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as Scar crawls on the floor and grabs Bodi.) *Scar: So long, foxy girl. (Bodi and Scar plunge into the sea.) *Darma: Bodi! (Underwater. Bodi's suit has turned back into his same blue sweater.) *Scar: Poor little prince! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Brainy Barker: Scar, stop! *Sally: Hmph! *Scar: Why, Queen Brainy! (chuckles) How are you? *Brainy Barker: Let him go! *Scar: Not a chance, Barker! He's mine now! We made a deal. *Bodi (as Harley and Ivy are grabbing his arms) Mom, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Brainy glowers at Scar and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from her trident, but to no avail.) *Scar: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps his paws, and a whirlwind appears around Bodi) Of course, I always was a lion with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great dog queen is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better... (On the surface, Darma is rowing away from the ship.) *Georgette: Darma! What are you doing? *Darma: Georgette, I lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again. (Back to Brainy Barker and Scar.) *Scar: Now, do we have a deal? (Brainy sees that Bodi is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so she signs the contract.) *Scar: Ha! It's done, then. (Bodi is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Brainy as Scar laughs.) *Bodi: No! Oh, no! (Darma is still rowing to Bodi.) (Brainy becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of her are her crown and trident.) *Sally: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Bodi: Mom? *Scar: (picks up Chicha's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Bodi: (angrily) You! You monster! (He pins down at Scar, but is stopped) *Scar: Don't fool with me, you little mutt! Contract or no, I'll- (He screams as he is hit by a harpoon.) (He looks up and sees Darma glaring down at him.) *Scar: Why, you little brat! *Bodi: Darma! Darma, look out! *Scar: After her! (Darma swims quickly with Harley and Ivy about to attack her.) *Sally: Come on! (She and Shanti swim up to Harley and Ivy '') (''Sally steps on Harley's foot, causing her to yowl in pain.) (Shanti punches Ivy in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Scar: (Aims the trident at Darma) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Bodi swims up suddenly and pulls Scar's mane, making him miss Darma and blast Harley and Ivy. Harley and Ivy scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Scar: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Harley and Ivy) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Scar is really angry! Bodi swims up to the surface while Scar begins to grow beneath the sea while Shanti and Sally look on in horror.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts